


Nothing can hold me down (unless it's gravity)

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, One Shot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Changkyun has a problem. Kihyun helps him with it. (Sort of.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthenight/gifts).



> HAPPYY BIRTHDAAYY KAYLALAAAA <3333  
> I wanted to write you something short involving Kyun.  
> So here is something short involving Kyun, haha.  
> ILU <33 I hope you have the best day ever!

“I _can’t_. The world is over. Cancelled!” Changkyun announces dramatically, flopping down on the couch upon entering the dorm. His dark blue hair fans out across the seat (Kihyun always thinks it looks like a night sky crown. Not that he’d say this out loud, of course).

The other members are still out (doing God knows what), but they would come home soon. Kihyun had returned to the dorms a little earlier to prepare something actually edible before they all die of starvation (Hoseok and Hyungwon had attempted to cook for the past three days and it had been far from successful).

“You can’t _what--?”_ Kihyun asks, poking his head out from the kitchen door.

“Go on. With life. It’s just—too much.” Changkyun sighs, turning around to press his face into one of the couch pillows.

Kihyun quirks an eyebrow. “Okay. Just—don’t die on the couch. I still have to clean the living room tonight.” He says, pointing at the younger member with a wooden ladle.

“You’re supposed to help me, hyung.” Changkyun whines.

“I can’t very well help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Come, help me chop the vegetables.”

“ _Okaaay.”_ Changkyun rolls off the couch, dragging himself up from the floor in slow-motion because he knows Kihyun is watching. He saunters into the kitchen with a mopey face, shoulders sagging and feet dragging, but Kihyun doesn’t acknowledge his suffering. Instead, he hands him a knife, pointing at the mountain of cabbages on the kitchen counter.

“Chop chop~” Kihyun sing-songs as he stirs the water for the rice.

Changkyun makes a whiney noise but gets to work either way, lining up the first cabbage on the chopping board. For the first five minutes they work in silence, Changkyun battling the cabbage while Kihyun starts stir-frying the meat.

“So what’s wrong?” Kihyun asks, watching the meat cook while observing Changkyun from the corner of his eyes. He had seemed fine when he left the practice studio earlier, just his weird, upbeat self, but sometimes seems to have changed in the last hour or so.

He also seems to have gained several mysterious cuts and bruises to his arms. “Did someone hurt you?” Kihyun asks, and he sounds ready to fight anyone or anything that’s hurting his boyfriend (Which, at the moment, is a rather stubborn cabbage).

“N-no…”

“Did you hurt yourself during practice?”

“…No”

“Were you mugged on the way home?”

“What? No!”

“Then what?” Kihyun raises his voice. Changkyun winces a little, and Kihyun regrets sounding so harsh. “Tell me what’s wrong, baby.” He adds softly.

“I….. just…” Changkyun takes a deep breath. “…..handstands.”

“..What?”

Changkyun exhales loudly. “Handstands.”

Kihyun looks at him with questioning eyes. They had been doing handstands when they filmed for Weekly Idol a couple of weeks ago, but he couldn’t imagine why that possibly mattered _now_.

“I’ve been practicing handstands.” Changkyun says, sounding thoroughly embarrassed. “And it still isn’t working.”

Kihyun snorts. “Handstands. You’re late, and hurt and grumpy… because of handstands?”

Changkyun pouts. “Don’t laugh at me, hyung.”

Kihyun tries his best not to laugh as he abandons his meat station to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “You’re cute.” He whispers in his ear.

Changkyun blushes, face contorted half in anger, half in affection as he turns around to push Kihyun away. “Go away.”

“You know the show is over, right..? You never have to do handstands again.”

“Yeah, but…. It was embarrassing.”

“Baby…”

“Don’t you _baby_ me. Teach me.”

“..What. Why?”

“Just…. Teach me. Please?” Changkyun says, adding in the puppy eyes he knows Kihyun can’t refuse.

“Fine. After dinner, alright? First finish chopping those cabbages before the rest of the food burns.”

Changkyun cheers up. “Okay.”

\--

“Spread your arms a little more.”

“Like this?”

“Yes. And don’t stand so close to the wall.”

Changkyun puts his hands on the floor.

“Okay, now, the key is to keep your legs together so you don’t lose your balance.”

Changkyun swings his legs up, instantly crashing down.

“Whyyy? I did everything you said!” He whines.

“Come on. Try again.”

But it doesn’t work the second, or third, or fifteenth time either.

“It’s hopeless. I’m hopeless.” Changkyun groans, flopping down on the floor.

Kihyun bends over him, until his face is hovering above Changkyun’s. “No you’re not.”

 “Your talents just lie…. Elsewhere.”

“That’s just a nice way of saying ‘you suck’…”

“Noooooo, it’s just—“

“Just shut up and kiss me already.”

Kihyun bends down to leave a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Okay. You suck.”

“Fuck you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-canon related handstands for the [canon] square of the mxbingo.
> 
> It's okay Kyun. I can't do handstands either lol.


End file.
